


Becoming The Arrow

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Violence but not graphically so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: All cults had mysteries, secret rituals that weren’t spoken of outside of the cult itself, and the cult of Artemis was no different. But their greatest mystery wasn’t a ritual at all, not a rite, not a prayer that would grant divine aid. It was a power bestowed from the goddess herself when she pleased, something that couldn’t be asked for, only granted.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Becoming The Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by [@areyouokaypanda's](http://areyouokaypanda.tumblr.com/) AMAZING [feral!Grizzop art](http://areyouokaypanda.tumblr.com/post/614366761973874688/dont-think-i-ever-posted-this-here-so-here) (warning for blood)

All cults had mysteries, secret rituals that weren’t spoken of outside of the cult itself, and the cult of Artemis was no different. But their greatest mystery wasn’t a ritual at all, not a rite, not a prayer that would grant divine aid. It was a power bestowed from the goddess herself when she pleased, something that couldn’t be asked for, only granted.

It was said that sometimes when the hunt had been dragging on for too long, the quarry too powerful or clever or quick to be brought down by ordinary means, or when the quarry had committed the most heinous and unspeakable of crimes, that was when it would happen. That was when Artemis would fill you with power and strength, make you as silent as the moon, as swift as a stag, as fierce and focused as a hunting hound.

Grizzop had heard the whispers and rumors of course, growing up in the Temple of Artemis as he had. There were many names for it. Running with the hounds. Hearing the moon’s song. Becoming the arrow. He never anticipates it happening to him of course, and maybe that’s why it does. Maybe that’s why one night the hunt turns into The Hunt, something sacred, something holy. Grizzop runs through the trees so fast that he’s not even sure he’s touching the ground, his quarry shining in his sight as if they’ve been touched by the moon. He doesn’t stop to draw his longbow, because he _is_ the bow. He’s _her_ bow, and he’s the bow string her fingers pull back, he’s the arrow she lets loose.

Grizzop hits his target, bears the quarry to the ground as if he were as heavy as the crimes the quarry had committed. He slits the quarry’s throat, not with a sword, but with the point of an arrow, and he finds himself trembling with ecstasy as the blood pours from his quarry’s throat, as the life leaves his quarry’s eyes. Grizzop turns his face towards the sky, and his smile is as bright and as sharp as the crescent moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m angel-ascending over on Tumblr and angel_in_ink over on Twitter if y’all want to stop by and say hi!


End file.
